Des vacances, vraiment?
by minata-nya
Summary: Sasuke mène une vie effrénée de business man, Sakura vient de se faire larguer devant l'autel. L'idée lumineuse de leurs amis sera de leur offrir des vacances, si ce genre de séjour peut s'appeler des vacances...


**Titre : **Des vacances, vraiment?

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, comme toujours! :)

**Attention: **UA, personnages complétement OCC en ce qui concerne Sasuke (je vois pas comment il pourrait être avec Sakura avec le caractère qu'il a dans le manga originel!)**  
><strong>

**Pairing :** Sakura/Sasuke

Hum, c'est une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a un certain temps... elle est même pas finie d'ailleurs! Enfin, je la trouve pas trop mal, et ça doit être la seule que j'ai jamais écrite sur ce couple alors pourquoi pas... 'parait qu'écrire un peu d'hétéro est pas mauvais pour la santé! (d'accord, d'accord, j'arrête avec mes blagues bidons...-')

Bref, tout ça pour dire... Bonne lecture! ^^ (si vous vous êtes pas déjà enfuis... ^^')

* * *

><p>Elle, 21 ans, venant dans une île paradisiaque grâce (ou à cause) de ses amis et du connard qui avait refusé au dernier moment de l'épouser. Sakura Haruno était une femme grande et forte, 1m73, pratiquant une discipline oubliée qui consiste à posséder nue force prodigieuse. Les cheveux roses, les yeux verts émeraude, des formes généreuses et proportionnées, elle avait tout d'une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui s'assume. Malheureusement, elle s'était plantée sur tout la ligne dans sa vie : elle avait passé 3ans avec un homme qui ne l'aimait pas mais elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. C'était devant l'autel de l'église qu'il avait enfin dit la vérité, par un simple mot : « non ». Elle avait pleurée pendant une semaine, mangeant à peine et ne sortant pas de sa chambre. Tous ses amis s'inquiétaient pour elle et avaient décidés, pour lui remonter le moral, de se cotiser pour lui offrir deux semaines de vacances sur une île de rêve. Ca allait la détendre et lui faire reprendre goût à la vie disaient-ils. Elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Mais bon, au moins, elle ne sera plus dérangée par tout ce petit monde qui la prenait en pitié. Elle ne supportait pas du tout qu'on ait pitié d'elle, ça la rendait malade, au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle se trouvait donc dans cet avion Airbus, en direction d'on ne sait quel îlot paumé avec du soleil et des cocotiers.<p>

Xx_xX

Lui, 23 ans, parant en vacances contre son gré pour cause de sur ménage selon sa famille, ses amis et même son patron ! Sasuke Uchiha ne comprenait pas ce qui leur arrivait à tous, à dire qu'il travaillait trop. C'est normal de travailler ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'en même temps, il ne sortait plus beaucoup de chez lui mais franchement, pour faire quoi ? Se retrouver avec un tas de filles groupies qui veulent coucher avec vous parce qu'elles vous trouvent mignon ? Non merci ! Il savait parfaitement que la majorité de la gente féminine ne pouvait lui résister. Du haut de son 1m80, les yeux noirs onyx, et les cheveux ébènes, il faisait chavirer le cœur de n'importe quelle fille qui croisait son chemin. Son corps finement musclés et sa peau blanche étaient enviés de pas mal de monde mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait préféré avoir une peau bronzée comme celle de son meilleur ami, Naruto. Enfin, le problème pour l'instant était d'être dans un avion en direction d'une île alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien demandé ! Tout le monde l'avait poussé à partir, à se reposer, même Naruto, ils lui avaient même offert le voyage mais lui ne se sentait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout fatigué ! Ils l'avaient même empêché de prendre son ordinateur portable ! Il devait pourtant faire 3 devis, 4dossiers pour des projets importants et, et… Plein de choses ! « Non mais franchement, quel intérêt de se retrouver sur du sable traité à voir la mer dépérir petit à petit ? » se répétait-il. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant : l'avion amorçait sa descente pour atterrir.

Xx_xX

_« Nous vous prions d'attacher vos ceintures, nous allons bientôt atterrir »_

La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air résonna un peu dans la coque de l'avion et une série de « _clic ! Clic ! Clic ! » _ Se fit entendre. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les passagers étaient attachés. Tous avaient un sourire béat sur le visage, à part deux personnes qui n'avaient jamais voulues êtres là.

L'avion atterrit sans problèmes et les passagers descendirent. Chacun allait se séparer, à la recherche des valises ou d'un taxi quand une voix masculine retentie :

« Messieurs, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, bienvenus sur notre île ! Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour parmi nous mais je suis au regret de vous informer que nous avons eu quelques petits problèmes suite à une tempête et que le nombre d'habitations disponibles a été réduit par deux. Comme je vois que vous êtes pratiquement tous des couples, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes je pense. Les gens de l'île vous guideront à vos maisons. Bon séjour parmi nous encore une fois ! Ah ? Est-ce que Mr Sasuke Uchiha et Melle Sakura Haruno peuvent venir me voir ? Merci. »

Des habitants de l'îles vinrent donc chercher les passagers, sauf Sakura et Sasuke qui se dirigèrent vers la source de l'annonce. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un seul regard, interrogatif et méprisant.

« Encre un Don Juan qui court après tout ce qui a une poitrine » pensa Sakura.

« Encore un pimbêche qui ne se souci que de sa prochaine visite dans un salon de manucure » se dit le concerné.

C'es donc avec des pensées très amicales pour l'autre qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant une espèce d'énergumène en bermuda rose à fleur et avec une chemise verte flashie imprimée. C'est avec un haussement de sourcil interrogatif et de dégoût que Sakura demanda :

« -Que nous voulez vous ?

-Hem. Et bien comme vous le savez, nous avons essuyé récemment une tempête et les pertes ont été lourdes et…

-Venez en au fait !

-Et bien nous n'avons plus qu'une chambre pour vous et…

-QUOI ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, c'est… c'est… c'est la tempête et… bredouillait l'homme, terrifié par l jeune femme qui était de plus en plus en colère.

-Bon, admettons ! On a deux lits, non ?

-Et bien justement, c'est… c'est que… le problème c'est que…

-Oui ou non ?

-Euh… Non … dit il, timidement.

-QUOI ? »

Cette fois ci, c'était Sasuke qui avait crié. « Dormir avec cette folle furieuse ? Plutôt mourir ! »

-Mais… Monsieur… tenta-t-il, apeuré par la colère grandissante de Sasuke.

-C'est bon, je repart !

-Mais… Mais vous ne pouvez pas !

-Bien sûr que si ! Je peux et je m'en vais tout de suite !

-Mais… Mais non ! L'avion ne revient que dans deux semaines !

-Bateau ?

-Impossible, il y a un trajet tout les mois et le dernier est parti hier soir !

-Raaah ! Hélicoptère ? Je ne sais pas moi, il doit y avoir un moyen !

-Je… Non… Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Il… Il faut que vous cohabitiez ensemble pendant… deux…. Deux semaines.

-Hn… »

Sakura, voyant que le pauvre bonhomme allait pisser dans son froc si ça continuait décida de passer l'éponge et d'essayer d'être agréable avec cet inconnu. « Mais dès que le type est parti, je me débrouillerais pour qu'on se voit le moins possible ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer mes « vacances » avec un mec comme lui ! »

-Hum… Mr Uchiha, c'est ça ?

-Hn…

-Vu que l'on ne peut pas repartir et que nous devons cohabiter, essayons de nous entendre ! dit elle avec un sourire.

L'homme au bermuda fût tout à coup soulagé et, avec un grand sourire, leur proposa de les accompagner jusqu'à leur lieu d'habitation. Les deux jeunes gens le suivirent pendant que l'homme pensait : « Pouf ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Encore heureux que je sois payé ! »

Xx_xX

Ils arrivèrent devant une espèce de petite maisonnette. Le guide leur fit faire rapidement le tour du propriétaire : la maison comportait une cuisine, un salon, une chambre, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Il y avait une magnifique vue sur la mer, que l'on pouvait voir à loisir grâce à une grande baie vitrée dans le salon. Devant la maison, une terrasse en bois pittoresque comportait une table basse et deux fauteuils qui avaient l'air confortables. Pour résumer, ils étaient logés dans un vrai petit nid d'amour. Ils soupirèrent de concert, remercièrent le guide et commencèrent à s'installer. Ils posèrent leurs valises dans la chambre et observèrent le lit à deux places, trônant au milieu de la pièce. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils rougirent tout les deux. C'était vraiment embarrassant. Sakura quitta rapidement la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit les placards et vit qu'ils étaient remplis, juste ce qu'il fallait pour deux personnes. Prise d'un doute, elle regarda la vaisselle et vit qu'il y avait deux assiettes, deux couteaux, deux verres, deux fourchettes etc… Comme si tout avait été prévu pour deux. Elle commençait à trouver tout cela sérieusement louche et suspect. « Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ? »

« -Hé ! Mr Uchiha !

-… »

« K'so, s'il répond jamais quand on l'appelle, on va pas s'entendre ! »

Elle fonça dans la chambre et, au moment où elle allait tourner la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour la laisser nez à nez avec un certain brun très surprit. Ils rougirent et s'écartèrent chacun d'un pas.

« -Euh… Je… Vous voulez manger ?

-Tu. Tutoie moi s'il te plait. On va vivre ensemble un certain temps alors autant se tutoyer. Et oui, je veux bien manger.

-Ok, ça marche ! « Au moins, il est direct ! Je préfère ça, c'est mieux que les idiots qui tournent autour du pot constamment ! »

-Tu veux manger quoi ? demanda Sasuke

-Euh… Je ne sais pas. Sandwichs ?

Il explosa de rire, essayant de se retenir en couvrant sa bouche de sa main mais il était prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. « Je me suis bien planté sur cette fille ! »

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda-t-elle, vexée

-Nan, c'est rien ! C'est juste que… je pensais que t'étais le genre de fille à prendre hyper soin de son apparence !

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être tes cheveux roses, ton physique, tout ça…

-Quoi mon physique ?

-Oh mais il est très bien au contraire, te vexes pas ! Tu… Il est bien.

-Je…Je rêve ou tu me dragues ouvertement là ?

-Quoi ? Moi ? Mais non ! Je fais juste un compliment !

-Moi aussi je me suis trompée sur tout compte alors ! dit elle en riant

-Ah ? Tu pensais que j'étais quel genre de mec ?

-Du genre qui change de filles comme de chemises, un Don Juan, un mec qui court après tout ce qui a de la poitrine quoi !

-? Tu pensais vraiment ça ?

-Bah oui ! dit elle, un peu gênée

-Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être tes cheveux noirs, ton physique, tout ça… répondit elle pour le taquiner

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a mon physique ? dit il en souriant, amusé par l'humour de sa colocataire

-… Il est bien dit elle, souriante.

Ils explosèrent de rire ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine préparer leur repas. Ils parlaient joyeusement quand le portable de Sakura sonna. C'était Ino, sa meilleure amie et celle qui l'avait la plus poussée pour partir en vacances. Sakura s'excusa auprès de Sasuke et décrocha.

« -Allo ?

-Allo, Sakura ?

-Oui.

-Alors, comment c'est ?

-C'est bien ? Il fait beau et le paysage est sympa.

-Arrête, ça avait l'air super sur la brochure !

-Bon d'accord, c'est magnifique et je te remercie de m'avoir choisi cette destination mais à cause d'un tempête, je me retrouve avec un inconnu dans une sorte de cocon d'amoureux dit elle ne soupirant, mal à l'aise.

-Ah ce mec, il savait pas quoi trouver ! Pas mal le coup de la tempête, j'avoue ! répondit Ino en rigolant.

-QUOI ?

-Oups ! Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit ! dit elle, paniquée.

-Ino, dis moi la vérité ! Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?

-Je… Non, non ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer Sakura ? Essaya-t-elle

-Inooo ! Si tu ne me dit pas la vérité, j'appelle tout de suite Kiba et lui révèle que tu l'aimes depuis 1 an !

-Non, non, non ! Fais pas ça ! Bon ok. En fait, tout avait été planifié et tu devais te retrouver coincée sur l'île avec un mec que s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha je crois.

-Mais… Comment…

-Comment on a fait ? Internet ma chérie ! On a vu une annonce d'un certain Naruto Uzumaki qui disait que son meilleur ami avait à tout prix besoin d'une petite amie qui lui redonnerait le goût à la vie et qui avait du caractère. On a pensé à toi du coup on a répondu, discuté avec lui et voila ! En plus, on a vu une photo et il a l'ai pas ma…

Sakura raccrocha directement, se jurant de tuer Ino dès qu'elle la verrait.

Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle se précipita dans la chambre, prit un oreiller et hurla un grand coup dedans. Malgré le fait que le son soir étouffé par l'oreiller, Sasuke perçut clairement le cri de la jeune femme. Il se précipita dans la chambre, pensant qu'elle s'était blessée et la vit bourrer un oreiller de coups de poings en criant. « Si elle continue, l'oreiller va bientôt rendre l'âme. » Il se décida donc d'intervenir, par pitié pour l'oreiller.

-Sakura…

-MERDE ! ME FAIRE CA A MOI !

-SAKURA ! Cria le brun, un peu énervé.

-Ah… Sasuke… Euh, je… Va t'en, il faut que je me défoule et…

-Justement, je me propose. L'oreiller ne va pas survivre là.

Les yeux de Sakura passèrent de l'oreiller à Sasuke, plusieurs fois, pour finir sur le brun, avec un air ahuri.

-Mais…Je vais te faire mal !

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. Allez, viens, on va dehors. On va se faire engueuler si on casse la maison.

Sur ce, il se retourna et sortit de la chambre, pour aller dehors. Elle le suivit, bien que extrêmement surprise. Ils arrivèrent sur la plage il n'y avait personne.

-Allez, vas-y, défoule toi, tu peux m'attaquer.

-Mais…

-Réfléchis pas ! Lance toi. Souviens toi de la conversation par exemple, suggéra-t-il, d'un air faussement innocent.

La colère remontait en Sakura et elle se rua sur le brun. Elle fut très surprise de le voir arrêter ou esquiver tout ses coups, qui étaient pourtant rapides et puissants. Elle s'en réjouit néanmoins et se donna à fond.

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils étaient allongés tout les deux sur le sol, pantelants.

-Ouf ! Ca fait du bien !

-Tu es forte !

-Et toi alors ? Tu as arrêté tous mes coups !

-Oui mais je n'ai pas non plus réussi à te toucher. En plus, tu à une force quasi inhumaine !

Elle sourit puis, en entendant les gargouillis de son ventre, elle proposa de passer à table. Sasuke accepta et ils repartirent vers leur maison. Une fois les sandwichs prêts, ils s'installèrent dehors, sur la terrasse. Il était déjà 14h et le soleil tapait fort. Heureusement, la terrasse était couverte et permettait de ne pas avoir trop chaud.

-Alors ? Demanda le brun

-Quoi, alors ?

-Pourquoi étais tu autant en colère ?

-…

-Hum…Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire après tout…

-C'est pas ça. C'est juste que je cherche les mots pour t'expliquer sans que tu te mettes, toi aussi, en colère.

-?

-Bon, en fait, je ne voulais pas venir ici. Mes amis m'ont « forcés ».

-Ouais, je vois. C'et pareil pour moi, répondit le brun, en riant ironiquement.

-Ah ? Ok. Donc quand Ino, la fille qui m'a appelé, m'a avoué qu'en fait tout avait été planifié, j'ai un peu pété un câble.

-Comment ça, « tout planifié » ?

-Bah le fait que l'on se retrouve tout les deux ici, obligés de vivre ensemble. D'après elle, un certain Naruto Uzumaki aurait mis une…

-Naruto ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Bah oui ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! C'est lui qui m'a forcé à venir ici.

-Ah ? Ca explique pas mal de choses alors…

-Explique moi parce que là, je comprends vraiment plus rien ! S'énerva Sasuke.

-Ok, ok. Donc Naruto aurait mis une annonce sur Internet disant que tu avait absolument besoin d'une petite amie avec du caractère et qui te redonne goût à la vie.

-… Sasuke était figé, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

-Ino lui a répondu, ils ont parlé et voilà le résultat : on se retrouve coincés sur cette île dans un petit cocon d'amour, termina la rose.

-…

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Sasuke !

-J'appelle Naruto.

-Euh… T'es sûr ?

-Oui.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a fait ça pour toi et qu'au départ, ça partait d'un bon sentiment et enfin parce que quoi que tu fasses, ça ne changera pas notre situation actuelle, exposa-t-elle calmement.

-…

-?

-Tu as raison. Mais je l'appelle quand même.

-Comme tu veux. Je vais à la plage moi.

-Ok.

-…

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne soit pas trop dur. Avec Naruto.

-… Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sakura parti donc à la plage, en maillot de bain et serviette. Elle se demandait comment allait réagir le brun et priait pour qu'il ne se mette pas trop en colère contre son ami. « Remarque, je suis mal placée pour penser ça, j'étais bien en colère tout à l'heure ! »

Quand elle vit la plage, elle sourit : « Elle est vraiment superbe cette plage ! Je n'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure mais elle est magnifique ! Après tout, autant profiter d'être sur une île paradisiaque ! D'autant plus qu'elle à l'air privée cette plage. P'tain, ils se sont vraiment donné du mal quand même ! » Pensa Sakura.

Une fois arrivée sur le sable, elle installa sa serviette et s'allongea sur le ventre en défaisant son haut, de façon à ne pas avoir de marques de bronzage. « De toute façon, il n'y à personne ! » se dit elle gaiement.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par les bouleversements et les émotions de la matinée. Soudain, elle sentit deux mains froides sur son dos.

Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, savourant ce contact rafraîchissant sur son dos brûlant. Puis elle se rappela que la seule personne qui pouvait être là avec elle était son tout nouveau colocataire qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis très peu de temps. Sur cette prise de conscience, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir le visage contracté par la colère du dit colocataire.

-Sasuke ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Chut. Laisse moi me calmer avant.

-…D'accord.

Il continua de lui masser le dos pendant une demi heure environ puis s'arrêta. La rose tourna une seconde fois la tête vers Sasuke, qui était assis à côté d'elle, la tête dans les mains. Elle renoua son haut de maillot de bain et se redressa pour lui faire face.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Sasuke, est ce que ça va ?

-…Qu'est ce que je fous ici ?

-…Je me pose la même question et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse…

-…

-…

-…

-On rentre ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux, expulsant par ce simple regard toute l'amertume, la frustration et la colère qu'il ressentait, mais Sakura ne cilla pas, se contentant de soutenir son regard sans difficultés apparentes.

-…Ouais, on rentre.

La rose lui sourit, ramassa ses affaires et ils partirent. Le trajet se fit silencieusement. Sakura alla ranger ses affaires dans la chambre et revint dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était assis sur le canapé, l'air pensif. Tandis qu'elle commençait à sortir des placards différents ingrédients, Sakura se souvint d'un léger détail.

-Sasuke ?

Il arriva à la porte de la cuisine, un air interrogatif sur le visage, formulant silencieusement sa présence et la question qu'il posait à Sakura.

-Oui ?

-Euh…Tu sais cuisiner ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Bah je vient de me souvenir que moi non, lui répondit-elle, gênée.

-?

-Je ne sais faire que les sandwichs, le reste, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer, expliqua-t-elle avec embarras, je ne sais même pas faire cuire du riz correctement.

Sasuke sourit puis rit franchement tout en s'approchant du plan de travail de la cuisine pour s'occuper du repas. El même temps que la préparation, il expliquait ce qu'il faisait à Sakura, qui l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Tandis qu'il faisait les dernières finitions, elle s'occupa de mettre la table. Elle fouillait dans un placard à la recherche de sous de plats quand elle tomba sur une grosse bouteille de saké.

-Eh ! sasuke !

-Nh ?

-Y a du saké !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

-Oui oui ! Tu aimes ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bon bah on a notre boisson pour commencer le dîner, dit Sakura avec bonne humeur.

-Attends, je cherche des biscuits apéro pour aller avec. On va fêter notre rencontre et ces vacances, répondit le brun, joyeusement.

-Bonne idée !

Ils firent donc un apéro peut-être un peu trop arrosé mais sympathique. L'alcool les rendait tout deux plus bavards et joyeux qu'à l'accoutumer. Ils commencèrent à attaquer le plat principal en parlant de tout et de rien quand Sasuke posa une question qui se voulait banale à Sakura :

-Et pourquoi tes amis t'ont-ils forcés à venir ici ?

Tout à coup, le visage de la rose s'assombrit et se ferma. Sasuke arrêta immédiatement de rire et regarda d'un air inquiet sa nouvelle amie.

-Sakura ?

-Je déprimais…Depuis plus d'une semaine. Parce que je me suis fait larguer devant l'autel. Je suis restée trois ans avec un type qui ne m'aimait pas. Un pari à long terme il parait. Et il a gagné.

-…

-…

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas…

-C'est pas grave, ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis c'est de passé maintenant.

Elle essaya de lui sourire mais sa bouche ne forma qu'une vague grimace alors que des larmes commençaient à tomber. Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant pas que Sasuke la voie ainsi. Ca avait beau faire plus d'une semaine, c'était toujours aussi douloureux, comme au premier jour. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Le grand amour, ça n'existe pas ! Et pourtant…Pourtant elle avait espéré, elle avait même cru l'avoir atteint mais non. Un pari, rien de plus. Amener la cruche rose devant l'autel et la plaquer au dernier moment. Oui, il avait bien gagné. Les larmes coulaient à flot à présent, son corps secoué de sanglots.

Sasuke se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Sakura posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa enfin aller, laissa tout sa peine, sa colère et sa douleur s'exprimer, serrant le brun de toutes ses forces -largement amoindries par ses pleurs- contre elle. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, restant simplement là à attendre que la jeune femme se calme. Il était désolé pour elle, sincèrement, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas qu'elle l'interprète comme de la pitié elle ne devait certainement pas aimer ça. Quand les sanglots de Sakura se calmèrent, il la porta jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle devait être fatiguée et avoir besoin de sommeil. Fermant doucement la porte, il partit s'occuper de débarrasser la table, faire la vaisselle et se doucher. Il retourna dans la chambre une petite heure plus tard et se coucha en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois allongé, il vit Sakura rouler vers lui et se blottir dans ses bras, contre son torse. Surpris, il eut un instant d'immobilité puis, gêné, il appela Sakura :

-Euh…Sakura ?

-…

Elle dormait. Il referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme et posa doucement sa tête sur la sienne puis s'endormit.

Sakura se réveilla au matin, la tête légèrement lourde à cause du saké de la veille. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fût plus que surprise de se retrouver serrée contre Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Toujours là? Vous avez aimés? J'espère que oui. ^^ Si vous voulez une suite, ben... review! :)<p> 


End file.
